The One with the new Sergeant
by Lisa Maire
Summary: DesSheelagh. It's all go at Sun Hill, as Sgt Sheelagh Murphy arrives at Sun Hill for her first day, and is quick to make and impression, with more then just her Senior Officers


Sheelagh Murphy looked up at the kitchen clock and frowned

'Daniel Murphy, you are going to be late for school if you do not hurry up.' She called from the kitchen whilst trying to make three lunches' at the same time.

'I can't Luke's hogging the bathroom again.' Her eldest son called from the landing.

'I'm brushing my teeth!' Luke yelled with a mouth full of toothpaste, threw the bathroom door.

Sheelagh rolled her eyes as her two sons continued to biker, as she closed the lunch boxes onto the table, and started to put food back in the cupboards she herd running footsteps and in ran her six year old daughter.

'Melissa have you brushed your teeth yet' she asked as, her daughter picked up school bag of the table.

'Yep.' She said running out of the kitchen and nearly hitting her father.

'Is that for me?' he asked looking at the Cup of tea on the table.

'Yea.' She said as he gave her a kiss on the check.

'So today's the big day.' He said taking a sip of his tea. 'First posting'

Sheelagh smiled. 'No I'm just going to meet the Inspector and get a feel of the place, I don't start officially until tomorrow' She said picking up her children's breakfast dishes.

'Ok,' Patrick Murphy said coming up behind her and putting his arms around his wife's waist. 'I'm sure you'll be brilliant.' He said kissing her on the check, she turned to face him. 'Wait till I tell them at work, my wife the Sergeant.' He said smiling.

'Speaking of work shouldn't you be going?' She said looking at the clock.

'True I should be off,' He turned to take his cab keys from the rail. 'I won't be to late tonight.' He said looking at her, 'Sun Hill are lucky to have you.' He gave her a final kiss then headed for the door. 'I'll see you tonight.' He added

'See you love.' She stood and watched as he headed for the door, and saw Melissa run into his arms. 'See you tonight little lady, bye boys.' He called up the stairs as he left closing the door behind him.

Sheelagh sighed then noticed the time.

'Right!' she said at the top of her voice walking towards the stairs.

* * *

'So who are the happy couple?' Des asked as he and Sergeant Ackland, walked up the remaining steps towards Canley Football Stadium.

'What?' June asked, Des had been ranting ever since they left the station

'The domestic.' He said.

'Oh, Mr and Mrs Wilder.' She answered.

The day Des Taviner joined the Community Safety Unit, was a day of dispair for Sun Hill, not only did was he extremely rude and arrogant at the best of times, but to place in him and department were there tended to be venerable people who needed a calm and caring person to consult in and what do they get ...

When they entered the club part of the stadium they were met with what appeared to be Mr and Mrs Wilder screaming and shouting at each other, it was only when Mr Wilder raised a hand to his wife that Des spoke.

'Hey!'

'Were not open mate.' Mr Wilder said suddenly calmer

'Mike Wilder?' asked June

'Yea.'

'Sergeant Ackland, PC Taviner Sun Hill.' She said flashing her warrant card.

* * *

Sheelagh walked through the main reception doors into Sun Hill.

'Can I help you love.' Robbie Cryer greeted her

'Eh Yea, I have an appointment with Inspector Gold.' She said smiling.

'Right.' She said picking up the phone; Sheelagh watched as she spoke to someone on the phone then looked back at her.

'Right, Inspector Gold is a little busy at the moment, she apologues and says she'll be with as soon as she can, if you just want to –' Robbie said, but whatever Robbie was asking of her she never heard, as a woman screamed making them both jump

'Ah!' the young PC shouted making everyone who was in reception looked as a young dark haired woman came running towards Sheelagh leaving Gary in the doorway looking confused 'Oh my god!' she said she and Sheelagh hugged in the middle of the front office.

'What are you doing here?' PC Rebecca Smith asked her standing back to let her breath. Sheelagh smiled at one of her best child hood friends in the world.

'I'm the new Sergeant.' Sheelagh smiled.

'Why didn't you say anything?' Becky said excitedly.

'Well it wasn't official till last week,' she said. 'But it's only a temporary thing.'

'Still.' She said smiling.

'Eh Becky?' Robbie asked looking a little confused, 'Are you busy, it's just the Inspector is, at the moment is there any chance you could show Sergeant Murphy to her office?'

'Eh sure, so dose Jenny no your here?' she said practically grabbing Sheelagh and dragging her threw the door leaving Gary standing there.

'What was that all about?' Gary asked Robbie who just laughed.

* * *

'So what were you arguing about?' June asked looking between Mr and Mrs Wilder, Mr Wilder being carefully held back by Des. 'Are you hurt Donna?' June said looking at her, but she nodded.

'Look why don't we talk outside?' June encourages but Donna shakes her head.

'I don't want to talk I just want to get out of here.' Donna replied glaring at her husband.

'It sounded pretty serious.' She said concerned

'It was nothing.'

'It didn't sound like nothing, and you mentioned someone dyeing.' June added, as Mr Wilder went to go towards his wife Des stopped him.

'Look you've come at a bad time.' He said looking at June

'Yea we realise that,' Des said looking at him

'We lost our daughter recently, and for some reason Donna thinks it's my fault.' There was a pause.

'I'm sorry.' June said after a while 'How did your daughter die Mr Wilder?'

'Meningitis,' he told them. 'She seems to think if I had spent more time with Teresa this somehow wouldn't have happened.'

'Most Hospitals offer counselling, now if you want me to put your into touch with some one I can do that.' June said before Mr Wilder cut in.

'No were all right.'

'I realise that these are very difficult circumstances, but if you want to take this any further if your husband has harmed you in any way.' June said in a whisper

'You being here is not helping one bit.' He interrupted

'Yea alright mate.' Des said

'Please just go.' Donna asked looking at her, after a while June nodded a pulled out a card.

'If you want to talk to someone in the future.' She said handing it to her. She then headed for the door, but turned when she realised Des wasn't behind her.

'You'll find that these things do get better with time.' He said with a faint smile. June rolled her eyes.

'Des' she said glaring at him, as he followed her out of the room neither Mr Wilder or his wife had said anything to Des's comment.

'What did I say?' he said as they walked back to the car.

June didn't say anything. Classic Des Taviner Mouth before Head.


End file.
